


Chaperons

by theangelanddean



Series: Apple Pie Lives [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/F, Field Trip, Flirting, M/M, Single Parent AU, dadstiel, fliriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are the only two parents who agreed to attend the school trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaperons

“Let’s go dad!” Mary screams from outside. 

Mary’s class was going on a school mandated science fieldtrip to San Francisco and Dean was dragged along with it. Who even has weekend long trips for school? But Dean wasn’t really complaining. Claire was in the same class and she made Cas sign up to be a parent chaperon, too. Ever since they let their children know about their relationship, the two families got even closer. 

“DAD!” 

“Jesus Christ, Mary!” Dean screams. “Just let me check everything is closed!” 

“Cas is already in the van ready to drive!” Mary screams from outside and as proof, he hears a honk. 

Once Dean double-checks the sinks, he grabs his duffle bag and exits his house. Mary was sitting next to Claire in the back and picking out a movie to watch on the 3-hour trip up the state. 

“Sorry, I woke up late.” Dean pants from his run down the driveway. 

“Of course you did, Dean.” Cas rolls his eyes. 

“Hey, you’re the morning grouch. I can wake up late once in a while.” Dean defends. 

“Shut up, Dean.” Cas smirks and brings their lips together. 

“Hey, Cas. I’m happy you two are together but we need to go. Like now.” Mary scoffs from the back seat. 

“Mary.” Dean scolds. 

“She’s right. We need to leave.” Claire says but her attention is on her phone. 

“Claire? Whom have you been texting since this morning?” Cas questions and starts driving. 

“No one” “Alex” Both Claire and Mary say in unison. 

“Alex?” Dean asks. “A boy you’ve got an eye on?” 

“No, a girl.” Mary smirks. “She’s got a crush on her.” 

“Claire, do I need to give you the speech with the birds and the bees?” Dean jokes. 

“Oh God no.” Claire scrunches her nose. “Not from you.” 

“Hey!” Dean dramatically gasps. 

*** 

“Does everyone have their lists?” Ms. Barnes loudly says to the group of freshmen. “We have assigned three people to each room and when we reach our respected rooms, I want you all to write a small response in your lab notebooks about how the mind and science are related and what you expect from the Neurology section of the Science Center tomorrow. Now go.” 

“Claire! Guess whose bunking with us!” Mary whispers into Claire’s ear. 

“Who?” 

“Alex.” She sings. 

“Shut up. Just…let’s go.” Claire blushes. “Bye Dean, Bye Dad.” 

“Stay safe both of you.” Cas smiles. 

“So? You think we’ll be in the same room?” Dean nudges Cas. 

Ms. Barnes runs over to them. 

“I would like to thank you two for being the only parent chaperons for this trip.” Ms. Barnes says quickly. 

“It’s our pleasure, Ms. Barnes.” Dean flashes his grin. 

“It’s Pamela to you sweetheart.” Pamela winks. “Maybe something degrading in bed too.” She squeezes his right bicep. 

“Anyway. I’ve got to talk to the rest of the teachers so we can be prepared for tomorrow.” She saunters off while swinging her hips. 

“Wow—“ Dean starts.

“Stop me before I burn her eyes out.” Cas growls. 

“Woah.” Dean places his hand on Cas’s lower back. “You know I only call you something degrading in bed.” 

“More like the opposite.” Cas rolls his eyes. “Let’s just get the piece of paper to see which rooms we’re in. I’m taking you with me if she’s in your room.” 

“Aw. You do care about me.” Dean teases. 

“Dean.” Cas warns. 

“Come on. I already checked. We’re in the same room and no one else is with us.” Dean pulls him towards the elevators. 

“Really?” Cas scrunches his eyebrows in thought. 

“Yeah. Why?” Dean questions. 

“Nothing. I just have an idea.” Cas says. 

And that night Cas definitely enjoyed being called something degrading.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/)


End file.
